<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breaking Barriers by effinsusie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374285">Breaking Barriers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/effinsusie/pseuds/effinsusie'>effinsusie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Discord Prompt Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Lime, One Shot, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Protection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:29:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/effinsusie/pseuds/effinsusie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about protection</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, SessKag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Discord Prompt Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fics in the Time of Coronavirus</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breaking Barriers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Outside Sesshoumaru’s den, beside the light of the fire, things were getting hot and heavy between he and Kagome Higurashi.</p><p>It had only been a week since they had decided to court, but it was looking like tonight they would finally be going all the way.</p><p>They had done... other things- thoroughly explored each other’s bodies to very satisfying results. But Kagome was a virgin, and nervous about taking that next step.</p><p>However, the young couple had been together every night the past week, and were finding it increasingly difficult to abstain any longer. They were now both topless, though she was still wearing a bra, and the demon lord had her on her back as they were aggressively making out; all the while his suggestive grinding was becoming more demanding.</p><p>Her fingers wove deep into his hair as he assaulted her throat with his tongue, and his hand up her skirt was doing wild things to her through the thin cotton of her skimpy panties.</p><p>The miko moaned as he pulled the strap of her bra down one shoulder, and her mind became hazy as he used his lips to replace it- creating a scorching path down her chest, and dangerously close to her barely covered breast.</p><p>“Wait,” she demanded breathlessly, but failed to get through the lustful fog in his head. He continued kissing, almost at her nipple now, and she nearly lost the will to repeat herself.</p><p>But she did, to her dismay, and could see him visibly wince in disappointment- almost in pain- but he stopped himself.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he panted through heavy breaths as he still hovered above her.  Resigned to his sexual frustration, Sesshoumaru went in for another kiss- but when he made to pull away, she stopped him.</p><p>“No,” she demanded, and he stilled with confusion in his features.  “Sesshoumaru, I’m ready.”</p><p>As the words sunk in, he smiled gratefully and leaned back in for another kiss.  He quickly retreated to sit on his knees, and began feverishly working the ties of his hakama.</p><p>She wanted to laugh at his urgency, but was nervous about the subject she was going to have to breach. Kagome was still on her back, propped up on her elbows.  “...but we’re going to need protection.”</p><p>The daiyoukai halted his undressing to look at her curiously again.</p><p>Pushing herself up to a seated position, she lifted her hand to remove disheveled wisps of hair from her flushed face.</p><p>He moved himself closer, and tenderly took her cheek in his palm.  “I will protect you,” he declared earnestly, and kissed her softly to seal it.</p><p>Her knees weakened at his touch, and she was grateful she was already sitting. She reached up to grab his shoulder as she returned his loving kiss, but as he moved to lay her back down, she resisted.  “No. I mean I’m going to need you to wear protection.”</p><p>This time, he looked at her like she’d sprouted a second head.</p><p>What could he possibly need protection from? There was nothing she could do to injure him. Then again, she was a powerful miko. Maybe she was afraid she might harm him with her powers in the throes of passion. At any rate, it was ridiculous.  “It is unnecessary.”</p><p>Kagome huffed.  “Yeah, right. That’s what guys always say.”</p><p>The demon's eyes turned hard as they narrowed, and his youki flared dangerously.  “What guys?”</p><p>She waved him off dismissively.  “Nevermind. Just please, put on protection. Otherwise, I’m afraid we’re going to have to refrain.”  He became nervous then.</p><p>She wouldn’t do such a thing, would she? One look told him she was serious, though it made absolutely no sense to him.</p><p>She became nervous herself that he would refuse. She wanted this just a badly as he did- maybe even more- and decided she better steer him into giving the right answer.</p><p>She leaned forward, placing her hands on his shoulders. His own hands flew to rest on her hips, and she fixed him with an inviting smile as she drew her face very close.  “But if you wear it, then we can do everything we’ve been wanting to do with each other...” Her promise had him recalling what exactly that entailed, and when she placed her lips under his jaw- and began working him with her tongue- his eyes hooded in pleasure.</p><p>Sesshouamru was willing to agree to just about anything at that point- no matter if it made sense to him or not.  “As you wish,” he rasped through ragged breaths. He used his open palms to rub pleasing circles on her hips, and the action caused her heated core to throb in anticipation.</p><p>Kagome pulled back slightly and flashed him a radiant smile. Her happiness pleased him, and he smiled back genuinely at the sight of her. She kissed him again in thanks, and bit her lip when she pulled back.</p><p>This was it; they were finally going to do it. She thought she would be more nervous, but all she felt was the intense desire to at last be with him in the way she had been dreaming about.</p><p>She turned around to rummage through her yellow pack, as she’d promised her mom she would use protection when she finally decided to have sex. And with how things had been rapidly progressing between the courting couple, she made sure to keep what she needed on hand. She knew it was only a matter of time before she was tearing the gorgeous demon’s clothes off and demanding he take her.</p><p>It took her a moment to find what she was looking for. When she finally did; she held it up in triumph, and turned around to present it to her soon-to-be lover. But what she found when she did stopped her in her tracks.</p><p>“What are you doing?” she asked incredulously.</p><p>The demon was fastening the last of the straps at his ribs.  “Donning my protection, as you requested.”</p><p>She was actually impressed. He had managed to get his armor on over his bare chest rather quickly. But she definitely preferred him to remove more of his attire, not be putting it back on.</p><p>“I must say, it is a crime to deny you an unobstructed view of my impressive form. But if you insist-”</p><p>“Are you crazy? Take that off! You’re going to run me through with those spikes.”</p><p>He felt his frustration mount. But he reined in his irritation. It would not do for him to blow a sure thing in the closing minutes of their negotiation. He took a deep breath, and steadied his voice.</p><p>“If you would kindly make up your mind...”</p><p>“Off. Now.” And he immediately obliged. He couldn’t say he wasn’t relieved.</p><p>Once he removed it, she handed him the small package in her hand. He studied it curiously.</p><p>“This is what I want you to wear.”</p><p>He turned it in his grasp.  He couldn’t fathom how such a small thing could offer them any protection. Then, he realized that it must be a sutra of some kind.</p><p>Perhaps, infused with her miko powers, the item could ward off... whatever it was she was trying to protect them from.</p><p>He found the whole notion ridiculous. However, he was hesitant to deny her anything, lest she continue to withhold access to her soft, tight, tempting young body...</p><p>Whatever. He would indulge her, if only to get this show on the road. But where did she expect him to wear the sutra?</p><p>“I am aware you have never done this before,” he began playfully. The mischief in his eye told her he was about to be very annoying.  “However, typically, the act is performed absent of any clothing. Where do you suggest I wear your sutra?”</p><p>Kagome's eyes widened in realization.</p><p>She had explained it to him, hadn’t she? She could have sworn they’d been over this. Then again, maybe it was Miroku who she had explained it to when he found it in her bag. Oops.</p><p>She leaned in then to whisper in his ear, despite there not being another soul around for miles.</p><p>Silver eyebrows rose as she informed him of its purpose, and where he was supposed to wear it. After she retreated, she only looked at him shyly with a blush covering her cheeks.</p><p>He was silent a while, in which she prayed for him to speak. Anything to get them passed this awkward moment. Finally, he ended her torment.  “As I said, miko,” he drawled out slowly, “it is unnecessary.”</p><p>Becoming agitated, she fixed him with a scowl.  “Of course it is! I’m not ready to get pregnant.”</p><p>Sesshoumaru smirked as he handed the package back to her, but she made no move to accept it.  “If that is all you have been worried about, you should have informed This One.”</p><p>Anger subsided as she looked on in confusion.</p><p>“I can scent it when you are fertile. It just so happens that at the moment, you are not.”</p><p>She was mildly mortified that he could discern such a thing. It seemed pretty invasive, if she did say so herself. But once his words set in, she was finally able to catch on.  “You can?” she asked. He nodded in response.  A small smile graced her lips.  “And I’m not?”</p><p>He shook his head, a very enticing gleam in his eyes.  “It is fortunate,” he intoned huskily, gathering her tightly against him.  She raked her nails down his back as he resumed kissing her neck.  “For I do not wish there to be any barriers between us.”</p><p>She threw her head back, moaning when sucked at a particularly sensitive spot in the crook of her neck.</p><p>He pulled her hips firmly to his, grinding himself roughly into her as he grabbed her beneath her skirt.  “I wish to know every inch of you with my own heated skin. And I wish you to feel every inch of me.”  He pulled her against him harder, making her gasp at the friction.</p><p>And it would be a lot of inches, she surmised, grinding herself against him as well.  He groaned at the contact, and she reached for the waist of his pants.</p><p>When he removed the last of her clothing, she threw a barrier around them for privacy.</p><p>But there would be no barriers between them on that night. Or ever again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, Troll.  I didn't have a lemon in me lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>